


My Mistake

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Pureblood Culture, Slytherin Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #31 of 100 | The younger Slytherins would do well to follow Pansy and Millicent's example</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mistake

When they held court, everyone listened. Pinkies interlocking, school skirts hiked up just so, the duo of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode made a striking visual draped across the best couch in the common room. Their artfully pouted lips betrayed debutante upbringing. Hands delicately clutched at pearls (real pearls) at all the right times and teeth flashed dangerously whenever they smiled.

Outside of the dungeons the Princesses of Slytherin, led by Pansy and Millie, played their parts. They played them very well.

"Millie," Pansy said, adjusting her grip so she held her friend's hand instead of locking single digits. "I like your bracelet."

Millie slowly smiled, allowing Pansy to move her index finger over the polished dark stone on her wrist, secured with a silver chain. The single bauble glinted in the hints of sunlight managing to push through the lake in the windows behind them. The cheery light was deceiving, as the air floors above them was harsh and cold.

Several little first years, who had not quite honed their subtlety, breathed open sighs of admiration as they watched the charm on the sixth year's wrist, their eyes following it like little kittens.

"Marcus?" Her voice small, but eager, a dark-eyed third year leaned a little closer with her eyes still locked on the bracelet.

Pansy snapped her head towards the girl. Cowering, the third year recoiled, and couldn't help imagining a forked tongue appearing from between Pansy's lips due to her fierce unwavering gaze. Though they had not made it incredibly public, Marcus and Millicent ended their relationship several months before in favor of betrothals more _appropriate_.

Breaking eye contact, the dark-eyed girl muttered, "My mistake."

"A promise from Cassius." Millie genuinely found it difficult to subdue the excitement bubbling up inside of her chest.

The tittering from the younger years surrounding them, leaning against a chair here or lounging on their robes spread like overlapping Persian rugs, increased in volume and excitement. Attempts at subtle admiration were pushed aside in favor of open exclamations of congratulations.

Millie and Pansy shared a look above the heads of several girls who moved closer to her wrist, but not close enough to touch. They played their part well above the dungeons, but here they were free to show more of themselves.


End file.
